Ashtail
Description Ashtail is a dark ginger she-cat with black stripes, black ears, and a white and black patterned tail. She has a white muzzle and belly and green eyes. Design by Wolfgirl909 Extra Story I raced through the undergrowth, leaping over bushes and twigs, my paws barely touching the ground. I could feel the dog's breath on my tail as I sped across the forest. I.. I can't... I.. can't breathe.. too tired.. My breath came in gasps, and the dog was getting closer and closer. Suddenly my paw hit something hard, and I yowled in pain and tumbled to the ground. The dog loomed over me, his slobber falling around my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for death. Then suddenly the dog's breath vanished, and the slobber stopped falling. I opened my eyes to see a brown cat standing over me. I looked over his shoulder to see two warriors battling the dog. "Are you alright?" The brown cat asked. I nodded, still shaking. "Good. My name is Hawkclaw." He stepped back to let me get up. I glanced at the other two cats, who were now walking towards me. One of them, a dark brown, seemed to be the leader. Hawkclaw dipped his head respectively and stepped back to stand behind him. "What have we here?" the cat asked. "Are you aware that you are on BrambleClan territory?" BrambleClan? I shook my head in confusion. "What is your name?" The tom cat asked. "A-Ash." I said. I stood up a little straighter, realizing how weak these cats must think I am. "I was chased here by a dog some twoleg let loose in the forest. I don't mean to trespass." The tom nodded. "My name is Bramblestar. This is Hawkclaw, and that's Ravenshade." He gestured toward a pretty black cat who was standing behind him next to Hawkclaw. "How would you like to join our Clan? * * * I woke up, my heart pounding. Some cat rolled onto my tail. I tugged it free and jumped up in my nest. I still haven't gotten used to sleeping near so many cats. Shallowstripe was always snoring, and Foxleap slept in all these weird positions that made it annoying waking up next to him. I glanced up at the hole in to roof. The sun hadn't risen yet. I yawned and padded outside to stretch. The sun hadn't rose yet, but it would at any moment. I sat, trying to remember if I was on the dawn patrol or not. That's another thing I'm not used to; this Clan has all these different patrols with different cats going in and out of camp at different times during the day. Some are for marking borders, others are for hunting. Why can't you just do ''both and get them both over with? Sometimes I question my reason for joining this Clan. But the cats here are nice, especially one in particular... "Hey, Ashtail!" I jumped and turned around. "Ivyheart! Oh, uh... sorry. You scared me." Ivyheart purred and sat in front of me. "How are you settling in?" "Fine, thanks. Though I do wish I wasn't so close to Foxleap..." Ivyheart gave a ''mrrow of laughter. "I remember when I slept next to him. Always murmuring about squirrels eating foxes and foxes eating squirrels... He has the most nonsense dreams." "Yeah.." Ashtail muttered. Ivyheart paused, glancing at the sliver of sun that had just started rising up. "Are you joining the dawn patrol?" He asked me. I glanced at my paws, slightly embarassed to not remember my schedule when every other cat seemed to remember theirs. "Well.. uhh.. I- I don't know. Maybe, I don't know." Ivyheart nodded, and I felt myself blush. Goodness gracious, Ash.. Ashtail. Why are you being so awkward? I turned back and looked at the sun. It was rising higher now, slowly. Soon the dawn patrol would be out. I glanced over at Ivyheart. His fur was a light gray-blue, but the peeking sun on his face made it shine like silver. His blue eyes were magnificent, and the gentle breeze made his scruffy fur sway slightly. I blushed and turned back. Just then, Fisherclaw came out of the warriors den, followed by Shallowstripe and a very grumpy-looking Stormpaw (I still don't understand the naming system used here). He was whining to Fisherclaw as they padded out. "But why do I have to come? Can another apprentice come? Maybe Whitepaw-" "Whitepaw took the evening patrol last night. And I'm not waking her just so you can wake the rest of the forest with your shenanigans! Now pipe down, or you'll be cleaning the nursery nests till next dawn!" "Calm down, Fisherclaw." Shallowstripe was saying, "He only wants to spend time with his crush." "That's not true! I-" "Good morning, Fisherclaw. Shallowstripe." Ivyheart interrupted. Fisherclaw turned his head immediately. "Good morning, Ivyheart. Ashtail." Fisherclaw signaled with his tail for his patrol to follow him, Shallowstripe walked behind him, Stormpaw's head drooping. Gallery Ashtail.png|Severance|link=Severance Ashtail v5.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=Kit to Leader version 5 WoaM Ashtail.png|Without a Mother|link=Without a Mother |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Severance, Kit to Leader v5, Without a Mother Books Sliverstone's Destiny |} Am I (Ashtail) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:She-cats Category:Warriors Category:BrambleClan cats